


Until the End - 30 days challenge

by VictoriaEllis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaEllis/pseuds/VictoriaEllis
Summary: 30 days OTP challenge. Sebastian/CielDifferent Stories written for each day of the challenge.





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Holding Hands - Ciel was many things. Easy was not one of them. After all, that was what made things fun.
> 
> First attempt at this pairing or the series in general. And I’m doing in for a challenge. It’s not really a pairing in this part, though it will be in later parts.

Being bound to a child going through puberty was one thing; being bound to a child going through puberty named Ciel, a whole other thing. The young Earl was anything but ordinary. That was something Sebastian had known the day he had been summoned and formed their contract. Despite everything that had happened to him and despite the hate, that was consuming him, Ciel had a fire underneath it all that drew him in. And even though he might act mature beyond his years – he was in most aspects – a child he still was.  
It amused Sebastian to no end how his little master would make selfish demands and try to test the limits of their bond. It was almost as much fun as riling him up.  
Still Sebastian knew better than to let his guard down around the Earl. Their game of dominance was amusing and one had to be always prepared. While most people saw the Earl of Phantomhive as nothing more than a spoiled child and tended to underestimate him, Sebastian knew the sharp mind and manipulative ways that lay behind the facade. He was one of the very few who knew the full extent of the darkness Ciel carried with him. It pleased him more than it probably should. And even though he liked to blame it on their game, he was well aware that his interest in the boy was becoming troublesome. Then again, Ciel had been one of the few humans who managed to keep his interest for so long. So much about him was different from the people who would usually summon him and make a contract. And almost all of them would try to find a way out of it sooner or later. Ciel had not done that. He was aware of their contract and the consequences and had simply accepted them. It didn’t mean that he was not afraid, Sebastian knew all about his fears, but his stubbornness was something else. For the first time, Sebastian was not trying to hurry the contract along, almost enjoying himself too much with this.

 

Shaking off his musings, Sebastian threw a quick look at the Earl. The boy was walking slightly in front of him, detached as always, as they made their way through the streets. It was a busy day, as Christmas was drawing near, and more and more people were on their way to gather gifts for their loved ones. The streets were unusually crowded and Sebastian could see how Ciel tried to avoid being stuck in a crowd. Normally people would keep a respective distance from nobles, but at a day like this, it was clearly impossible.  
Smirking slightly to himself, Sebastian moved closer to Ciel. He had known this would happen. They had taken a carriage to get to the townhouse earlier this afternoon to visit Souma and Agni, before they would get what they came for. And really, under normal circumstances, they would have taken the carriage to get to their destination, but it had only taken a few well-chosen words in front of Souma and Agni for the Earl to decide that they were going by foot. Sometimes it was just too easy, to get the boy to do what he wanted. As different as he may be in certain aspects, he was as predictable in others. Certain reactions could always be expected. The flushed anger Ciel displayed when he was embarrassed and angry was certainly one of the most entertaining. Smiling to himself, Sebastian took a closed look at Ciel. Maybe it was time to have some more fun.  
“Young Master, I must insist, you take my hand. It would be troublesome if you got lost in the crowd.” Sebastian told him quietly. As expected Ciel send him a glare, probably about to protest, when another person walked into him and nearly knocked the boy over.  
Smirking at him, Sebastian did not waste any time to grab the hand unoccupied by his walking stick.  
“Now, we do not want to cause a scene, right, you master?”  
He could almost taste Ciel’s anger, but the young Earl stayed stubbornly silent. Given the amount of people walking around them, it was unlikely that many would notice or comment, but Sebastian knew that the fact that he was treated like a child humiliated Ciel more than anything.  
“Now, we must hurry along. We wouldn’t want the shop to close before we were able to make our purchase.”  
Quickening his steps, while still holding Ciel’s hand, he could hear the small noise of protest perfectly. For a moment, the boy was all but stumbling along behind him, before he managed to fall into step with him. As much fun as it would be to make him run, it would end his fun much too soon. There was still the chance of just sweeping the boy in his arms to carry him to their location, the reaction would be certainly amusing, but the protest would be immediate.

 

As expected, the boy ripped his hand out of his grasp as soon as they were in front of the shop they had wanted to visit. Ciel sent him another glare, before entering. Sebastian kept his face neutral, as it would not do to appear amused by his master in front of a stranger, but inside he was laughing. Ciel knew it too, as he was sending glares in his direction ever so often.  
Standing at a respectful distance, Sebastian waited for Ciel to finish his purchase, before taking the package. Sending a bright smile towards Ciel, as they had left the shop, he held out his hand to the boy.  
“Shall we, young master?”  
“I am perfectly capable of walking on my own.” Ciel growled at him and started down the streets again.  
“Most certainly, young master,” Sebastian easily replied. “Though I must insist that we hurry, as it is almost time for dinner. There is still much to prepare and I would hate for dinner to be late today.”  
And with that he swept him into his arms, ignoring the boys protest, as he strode down the street. Soon they would be away from other human’s eyes and he would be able to use his full speed to get them home.  
As soon as they would be out of other’s ear-shot Ciel would start cursing him, though he would never actually command to be set down. Oh, the young Earl would certainly say so, and quite loudly at that. He would pout and be angry and yell, but in the end he would not use the power he was given to give the command. Ciel would certainly come up with a lot of useless requests later on and maybe he would even be angry enough to try to use an actual command to punish him, but for now everything was as he wanted it to be. And for the moment that was enough for him. Smirking slightly to himself, as they finally left the other people behind him, Sebastian sped up, just as Ciel opened his mouth to scream at him.  
As strange as it may be, Sebastian did not want to trade these moments for anything.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This case was going to be awful Ciel just knew it. Good thing Sebastian was there to make it better.

A letter from the queen had Ciel and Sebastian drive far north into the country near a small town for their next case. There had been a bunch of disappearances in a forest near the town. The townspeople where convinced that the forest was cursed and would not go near it. Unfortunately, rumours were spreading through London’s noble houses that whoever managed to get through the forest would be rewarded. Ciel had no idea what that reward was supposed to be, but as the rumours were spreading there were more people getting interested in finding out. To stop any more people from disappearing and to find the other people the queen had send them to solve this mess.  
As much as the case intrigued Ciel he would have loved for it to me at a different time.  
The winter was cold this year and at the countryside, it was snowing practically without end. He hated the cold. At least the small inn they were staying in had reasonably well heated rooms. Now however as they were making their way through the forest to see what was going on, it was another story all together.

Ciel was bundled up in layers, but he was still cold. This was certainly not improving his mood. Moreover, damn Sebastian for being perfectly fine next to him, while he was wishing for nothing more than to sit in front of a fire and forget about the snow and ice. Throwing a quick glance at Sebastian, he could see the light smirk that was on his face. Frowning Ciel buried himself deeper into his scarf.  
“What are you laughing at?” he snapped at his butler, but the dark haired man just gave him another smirk.  
“Nothing, my lord,” he told him, but the tone of his voice made it clear that this was not exactly true. “We will soon reach our destination and will be able to start our investigation.”

The snow was getting thicker the closer they got to their destination – a small clearing at the bottom of a hill – and it was getting harder to see what was in front of them. It was not exactly a storm and there was something rather strange about all of this. He was about to comment on it as they reached the clearing, when a sharp and almost unbearable cold overcame him. The sudden drop in temperature made him unable to breathe for a moment and no sound escaped him as he tried to call for his butler. The world around him was glaringly white for a few seconds, before everything turned black.

\---

Sebastian had known from the beginning that this case had something supernatural about it. The disappearances were not due to another human’s actions. He could feel the supernatural far through the forest. Of course, as his young master had not asked, he chose not to say anything about it. If his hunch were correct, they would need to get very close to their culprit to do something about it. They tended to be rather reclusive and finding their hideout was not an easy task. Of course, it would not be impossible for him, but he would rather not waste his time with such a menial task.

Watching Ciel as he shivered in his layers, but still refused to say anything about being cold was quite amusing too. The young Earl would get a lot colder soon, he was sure, but he would make sure to warm him up afterwards. After all, he would not be a worthy butler to the Phantomhive Household if he were unable to protect his master from freezing too long and getting seriously ill. That did not mean that he would not use him to find their culprit however.

He felt it, as they got closer to the clearing. Purposely slowing his step, he watched as Ciel continued to walk forward, his head slightly bend downward as the snow had picked up greatly. His young master was probably not even aware that he was no longer right next to him. Smirking slightly to himself, he watched as it came to take his lord. Ciel would be angry with him later, that was a given, but now all he had to do was follow to find the lair.

\---

When Ciel came to, he was incredible cold. Wherever he was, it was dark and damp. Struggling to sit up, Ciel looked at his surroundings. Whoever had taken him had brought him inside some kind of cave. There were ice crystals all over the walls and a bluish light came from further away. Sebastian was not with him, but Ciel had not expected that. A sharp flare of anger ran through him as he realised that his butler must have known what was going on and had preferred not to inform him of the situation. They would definitely talk about that later. For now, he needed to figure out exactly where he was and the light was a good place to start.   
Slowly he made his way over to the strange bluish light, while he did his best not to touch the wall in any way, as the crystals looked sharp and dangerous.

As he got closer, he could see that the light came from an even bigger room. The room was filled with human ice statues. Some were lying on the ground, others standing or bend over, but the one thing they had all in common was the scared and agonized expression on their faces. Ciel had no doubt that these were the people who had gone missing, though so far he was unsure of what had caused them to become statues of ice. Walking through the room Ciel looked carefully at the statues. It was clear that there was nothing to be done for these people. So now all he could do was find the culprit and put an end to this.

Suddenly there was another drop in temperature and Ciel whirled around. Not to far from him was a creature he had never seen before. It seemed to glisten like ice and its features where stretched into an ugly mask. The creature was staring at him for a moment, before it let out an inhuman screech and everything went white again.   
He could feel and see the ice crystals forming on his body. It was almost impossible to breathe and he wanted to curl into himself, but his body was not obeying him. Then, suddenly, it was all over.

\---

The moment the creature had taken his young master, Sebastian had known he had been right in his assumption. They were dealing with a snow spirit. Snow spirits where generally weak and hardly worth a demons attention, but this one was the cause of those disappearances and currently in possession of his master. As much as he would usually ignore such a low creature, he would most definitely rid the world of this one.   
Smirking slightly to himself, Sebastian made sure to follow the spirit to its hideout. Once they had entered the cave, he slowed his steps as he went through the long corridor before him. The spirit had already vanished deeper into the cave, but he knew that there was no need to hurry. He would get to his master soon enough. The corridor ended in a large room, filled with statues. The moment he entered, he heard the angry screech the snow spirit let out. It was a clear sign that it would try to turn his master into another statue in its collection. Well, he could not let that happen. It would be completely unbefitting for a butler of his status after all.  
His smirk got even wider as he rushed forward towards the unsuspecting creature. Really, it had not even noticed him yet, when a flicker of his natural power practically turned it to dust. All that remained where a few single snowflakes that flew through the air.

Huffing to himself in amusement, he quickly made his way over to Ciel. His young master was covered in a thin layer of ice crystals, but nothing life threatening. Brushing the ice of his hair and face, he continued on to his arms and torso, when he got the first reaction from the young earl.  
“What took you so long, Sebastian? You were late!”  
Instead of sounding upset or demanding, Ciel’s voice came out as a breathless whisper.  
“I sincerely apologize, young master.”  
The demon simply replied, as he stood up again and shrugged off his coat. As much as Ciel tried to hide it, he was shivering from the cold. The ice had wet his clothes enough to be uncomfortable. Of course, the younger man refused to say anything, but this time he could not let him be as he might make himself sick. It would be unbecoming of a butler of the Phantomhive’s if he could not take care of his master. He was one hell of a butler after all.  
Drabbing his coat on Ciel’s shoulders, he all but wrapped the Earl in it. One blue eyes was staring at him in confusion.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I must insist we warm you up, young master. It would not do for you to get sick at this point.”  
To emphasise his words, Sebastian pulled the boy closer, cradling him in his arms.  
“As the spirit is gone, this place is probably our best chance to stay out of the snow for a while. The temperature around here should rise up shortly. As soon as you are feeling better, I will return us to town.”

He was expecting Ciel to complain or protest in some way, but to his surprise, the young Lord simply nodded and buried himself deeper into his coat, as he leaned his head against Sebastian’s shoulder.  
Blinking in surprise, he was about to comment, when he heard Ciel mutter silently:   
“You are warm… This is nice…”  
Looking down, he saw him blink slowly and tiredly, before fixing the demon with a stare.  
“I’m tired. I’m going to sleep.”  
Snuggling closer to him, Ciel closed his eyes.

Chuckling in amusement, Sebastian tightened his armed around the young Earl and leaned back. They would not be here long, he would make sure of it and when his master awoke, he would find himself in his room in town with dinner ready to be served.  
For now, however he was going to enjoy the moment and the trust and vulnerability Ciel had shown him.


End file.
